Shades of Crimson
by Pink-Cosmos
Summary: Hilary discovers that she is adopted, which makes her want to find out who her birth parents are. Along the way Hilary discovers a hidden past that involves all the blade breakers. What will Hilary learn? and How will this effect her and everyone around h
1. Prologue

**Shades of Crimson**

**Prologue: **An Unknown Past

**By: **Shadow-Crescent-Moon

**Last Revised: **November 13, 2003

**Summary: **Hilary discovers that she is adopted, which makes her want to find out who her birth parents are. Along the way Hilary discovers a hidden past that involves all the blade breakers. What will Hilary learn? and How will this effect her and everyone around her?

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing except my Oc's which will be explained later.

**Pairings: **KaiHilary

**AN: **Well, there is not much to say here except I hope you enjoy this fic and to review.

(/)  
(-'.')

* * *

PROLOGUE….. 18 YEARS BEFORE GREVOLUTION 

A beautiful, 6ft, blue eyed, curly brunette woman in her 30's, wearing a black cloak, was carrying a baby girl about three months old wrapped in a pink blanket. The woman was jogging with the infant in her arms, outside in the night when all was silent. Behind her their, suddenly, was a masculine scream of pain that rang threw out the neighborhood. The woman turned around with a horrified look while whispering "…Adam…" tears falling down her cheek. She stood their for a short while before continuing her journey, but this time she started running.

The baby was crying, but went unnoticed by the woman since all you could hear where cries, as the neighborhood ,she was in, busted up in flames.

As soon as she was ,at least, 7 blocks away from the neighborhood she Calmed the baby down while spotting a large building that said 'BBA'. She saw that the lights were still on and that their was a doorbell next to the front doors. The woman gently placed the baby girl on the porch, then placed a piece of paper on the baby's stomach along with a heart-shaped silver necklace that she placed around the girl's neck. "You will be safe now. I love you Hilary, and I hope you will find your brother." the woman said in a whisper before she pressed the doorbell and ran.

The woman ran away from the building to behind a near by tree. She watched as an old man with a cane and glasses opened the door with police men behind him. The lady sighed in relief as the old man picked up her baby and started cradling her before reading the note. The man had a soft expression on his face.

Satisfied with the person who she left her daughter with, the woman ran back to her home to find her husband……..

The woman practically sprinted over to her house, but was stopped by a Russian, purple haired man.

"Kimberly, had over your twins NOW!'' the man yelled. "NEVER! I rather die than tell you where my children are!" The woman spat, glaring at the man.

"Have it your way" The man said as something shot out of his hand hitting the woman. The woman's lifeless body fell to the floor after the hit.

* * *

SAME DATE; BEFORE THE ATTACK; BBA HEADQUATRES 

The elder cradled the baby girl in his arms, then read the note that was left along with the girl.

_To whom ever finds this child,_

_I need you to take care of my daughter Hilary. Our village (neighborhood) was under attack by my brother, Boris, co-owner of BioVolt. He was after my to children Hilary and her brother Draco because of their powers. Please keep her safe. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kimberly Drew_

_P.S: On her 19th birthday, November 13, she will receive her powers_

"Well Hilary, you're a special and loved little girl now aren't you?" The man asked looking at 'Hilary.

"Mr. Dickinson, what are we going to do with her?" The man's assistant asked. "Hm,….. I think I'll give her to my daughter and her husband to care for her." the man named Mr. Dickinson said rubbing his chin with his free hand.

Their was a pause………………………………...

"Do you want me to take her there?" his assistant asked.

Mr. Dickinson nodded, "Tell them I told you to take her to them and give them this note." Mr. Dickinson handed the baby and the letter over to his assistant who left almost immediately.

* * *

PRESENT DAY 

A eighteen year old, name Hilary ran down her stairs to see her 'mom' and dad'. Hilary was a part of a team called the Grevolutions, a sponsor team of the BBA run by her 'grandpa.' On the team, she's the trainer and manager.

_(a/N. I'm getting tired of Writing Mr. D's full name out so I'm gonna write Mr. D)_

Hilary had, by now, made her way down stairs and was not only greeted by her 'mom' and 'dad', but Mr. D, Max, and Ray.

"Hello, Max, Ray, What are you two doing here?" Hilary asked surprised to see two of her best friends and teammates.

"Well princess, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Hilary's 'dad' said standing up from the sofa, he and the others were sitting on.

"huh?" Hilary asked furrowing her eyebrows and gave a questionable look.

"Well sweetheart, their has been A LOT of lies since you were about three month's old. We cannot tell you some of these lies, but we can tell you some along with something else." Her 'mother' blurted out.

"Ooookay…..then why are they here?" Hilary asked looking at the two bored boys and elder.

"We will get to that Hilary." Mr. D said, which made Hilary nod to signal them to continue.

"Princess,…….. Well, um--you were ad-adopted." Hilary's 'dad' said.

"WHAT" Hilary yelled which made everyone in the room wince.

"Yes, You see Mr. Dickinson found you on the footsteps of the old BBA. You were given to us because whom ever your birthparents are/were, they wanted to protect you from Boris.

We never told you because we have grown to think and know that you are our daughter." Hilary's 'dad' trying his hardest not to make Hilary mad.

While her 'dad' spoke Hilary had her fist clenched at her side, but then relaxed as he finished what he had to say, then fainted

* * *


	2. Twin Mirrors

**S H A D E S -OF- C R I M S O N**

**Chapter 2:** Twin Mirrors

**By: **Pink - Cosmos

**Last Revised: **December 4, 2005

**Chapter Summary: **Hilary & Draco meet for the first time threw the legendary _Twin Mirrors._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except Hilary's & Draco's parents and the plot of this story.

**Rated T:** For Character Deaths, Language, and Violence. (In Later Chapters)

**Pairings: **KaiHilary

**AN: **Sorry for the late update, but my computer crashed, school, and homework has been a lot especially since my semester finals are next week _sigh. _Please Review, oh yeah , Kai is a little soft in this chapter.

(-'.')

**Answers:**

_ReisLilNekojin__- _Thanks for the super nice review!

_Tataiha- _Yeah, I know but they had to tell her sooner or later and Boris is an ass so… yea! LOL

_Vamina12- _Don't worry I'm continuing, and Hilary's powers will be revealed sooner or later.

_Crazy fanfic girl loves-anime__- _Hilary fainted from shock.

_loner lover girl__- _Thanks, And I love KaiHil pairing as well!

_kaihilary all the way__- _Thanks and it is Harry Potter/ Beyblade x-over.

* * *

It had been two hours since Hilary had first found out that 

1.) she was adopted.

2.) She has a twin brother named Draco.

3.) Her 'parents' have lied to her for 17 years.

4.) Her real parents were killed because of her.

5.) The Grevolutions are participating in the 4th World Championships.

6.) BORIS IS HER UNCLE!

After all the news that had taken place, Hilary went out for a walk along side the beach, wind gently blowing her hair making it sway. So many thoughts were running threw her head, _almost_ causing her to faint for a second time.

Sighing to her self, Hilary came to a halt as she turned to face the bright, blue, ocean. It was almost 8pm; the sun was setting amongst the horizon.

Standing there in complete silence, lost in her own thoughts, she didn't hear a number of footsteps coming up from behind her. Hilary continued staring as though the ocean was the only thing left in her life, sadness showed in her eyes.

"Hilary?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hilary turned around to face her friends. Kenny, the genius behind the team; Daichi, the 'annoying' red head; Tyson, the sometimes rude world champ who loves food; Max, the always cheerful blader; Ray, the calm & reasonable one; & Kai, the silent, mysterious guy.

"Yeah"

"Are you okay?" Tyson asked _VERY_ concerned about his friend's well being, since he heard the news for both Max & Ray, who had gone to tell Hilary about the World Championships.

….Silence…..

Hilary didn't respond, but lowering her head so she only looked at her shoes and closed her eyes shut.

Tyson was about to speak once more, when Ray placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder shaking his head, signaling him not to speak. There was a moment of silence, then…..

"Hilary," Max started as Tyson sent him a glare because he wasn't aloud to talk and yet the American blader could.

"If you need us, we'll be at the Dojo waiting for you." he finished and looked at the team who nodded.

The rest of the team started walking away except for Kai, who wanted to ask some questions and put some sense back into her head.

As soon as the team was out of sight, Hilary looked up, crystal tears falling down her cheeks making her face rose colored and stained. Before she ,or Kai knew it, she had ran into his arms, crying into his chest.

Blinking a few times, Not knowing what to do, Kai hugged her back trying to calm her down.

"Hilary-" Kai said in a soft monotone voice, but was cut off by Hilary's muffled voice.

"Why, Why me Kai? Why not Someone else?"

Not surprised that she had said that, Kai answered.

"I honestly don't know. I'm sorry that it has happened to you."

Kai's response shocked Hilary causing her to look up at him with watery, ruby eyes. She sniffed right before a smile appeared on her face. Before answering Hilary had thought of him as her knight in shining amour.

He was always there for her, and he saved her life twice.

"Thank you Kai."

Kai lifted his free hand to touch her face, wiping away a tear.

This was all new to Kai, he had **never** comforted a girl or anyone else for that matter. Although **if** he wanted to (Highly doubted) he could just pick one of his many fan girls and poof, he had himself a girlfriend, but he was so, not that type.

Normally Kai would have pushed any girl ,who came in arm length, away from him, but Hilary was different.

She **never** hurts anyone with the exception of Tyson & Daichi, She **always** is there for the team, she stopped him from quieting beyblading, and she was the **only **girl who had earned his respect.

Kai wondered why would someone want to ever hurt her?

Breaking free from his thoughts, Kai looked down to see Hilary asleep. He picked her up, carrying her bridal style, to the Dojo.

* * *

Once Kai arrived at the Dojo, Hilary had awakened from her very short, yet comfy nap…. Curtsey of Kai. 

Entering the home, Max had given Hilary a big brotherly hug.

"hey guys!" Hilary greeted forcing a smile.

" feelin' better?" Ray asked out of curiosity as he and the others with the exception of Kai, who leaned against the wall, sat down.

"Yup. Hey chief, can- can I ask you a question?" she bit her lip hoping he could help her.

"Yea, Hil. What is it?" Kenny looked up from his laptop to look at the brunette.

" can you do a search on, _Draco Malfloy_?"

Everyone looked up at her before Kenny answered,

"Yeah, hang on." Kenny buried his nose in his laptop once again running a search for the boy Hilary asked for.

"Whose Draco?" Daichi asked.

"My- My twin brother." Hilary responded in a low whisper that you hand to lean in to hear her.

Before anyone can respond Kenny spoke,

"I've found him. The Malfloy's are the richest family in Europe. He attends some **WIZARDING** school called Hogwarts. There he is in the house Slytherin and is…. _head boy_?. "

"Wizarding?" Tyson asked before he started laughing along with Daichi, as everyone else remained neutral.

" SHUT UP TYSON! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe that because there are bit-beast WITH MAGIC that maybe people can have magic too? Why can't you be more sensitive to me, just for now? I mean haven't I been put threw enough today! UHH!" Hilary blew up in Tyson's face. Being angry, she stormed out of the room into Kai's room.

Once she left everyone glared at Tyson & Daichi. Not wanting to argue right now, Tyson offered to apologize, but Kai said no that she needed to be alone….

Tyson the said something like, 'I didn't even do anything.'

* * *

Hilary threw herself on Kai's bed (lucky! ;) burying her face in the pillow, muttering "that stupid baka" 

For what seemed like years (really only two minutes) Hilary looked up from the pillow to observe her surroundings. She had **never** been in Kai's room before.

She saw a closet, dresser with a mirror that was attached,

(This room belonged to Tyson's mom & each blader has his own room.)

A CD player with some cds', and the window.

Getting up from the bed, she went to look at herself in the mirror. When she saw the mirror she looked in it, but didn't see her reflection.

She saw a guy who looked like her, only with blonde hair and gray eyes staring at her.

"What the-" She jumped back eyes wide. The guy in the mirror had the same reaction.

As if reading each others' minds, in unisons they said, "Who are you!"

Taken back, Hilary answered by saying her name.

Now, it was the guy's turn to be taken back. "That can't be." he whispered. "What?" Hilary said still trying to figure out why some stranger was in Kai's mirror.

'note to self ask Kai why he has a talking mirror.' Hilary said to herself **very** shocked.

"Draco Malfloy, or Draco Adams." the person said.

Hilary fell to the floor with a THUD, before asking

"Brother?"

"Yea?"

Hilary smiled grabbing something on her neck that starting glowing. Draco did the same.

At once the both pulled out what they were clutching. It was a necklace that had a crane with a snake wrapped around its neck.

* * *


End file.
